


Counting Kisses

by winterandhonor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Sappy, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandhonor/pseuds/winterandhonor
Summary: After the War is over Catra lets herself really love Adora and be loved by Adora. Making love with Adora is better than all her dreams and keeps getting better.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 268





	Counting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is Smut with a capital S. Sappy smut full of love and reverence, but smut none the less. If yall enjoy I've been thinking up lots more smut for these girls.
> 
> Unbetaed so let me know if I can fix an error

Catra gently stirred awake at the first rays of sunlight filtered into their room. Their room,  _ well really Adora's room,  _ had heavy purple drapes, but they did little against the brightness of the true sun shining.She was unused to even seeing sunlight most days in the Horde. 

Now she couldn't sleep with the pale yellow light illuminating all corners of the room. She picked her head up just an inch to look at Adora still sleeping. Adora was often very restless and uneasy in sleep, but this morning she was still and peaceful. Catra felt like her whole body was awash with a gentle unnatural warmth. She had dreamed of something like this hundreds if not thousands of times. 

Waking up next to Adora, being held by her. 

None of her dreams came close to the reality of seeing her so soft in this moment. She could feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as Adora began to stretch and fidget. 

A soft smile broke out across Adora's face as she opened her eyes and turned herself toward Catra. 

"Hey Adora," Catra whispered in the early morning quite. 

Adora startled a little when she noticed the tears. She reached out to wipe them away and Catra let her.

"Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" Adora asked, searching her face for signs of distress. 

"No," Catra replied, her voice breaking before leaning into kiss Adora. 

It was a gentle short kiss. 

A hello.

A good morning.

"Good Morning to you too," Adora giggled before leaning into another kiss. Catra cupped Adora's face. Running her fingers through loose strands of wheat blonde hair.

Catra pulled back to just look at Adora again. She had a little crease line imprinted on her cheek from the fabric of the pillow, her clear blue eyes were still a little hazy with sleep and she tasted like stale red wine and toothpaste from the night before. 

Catra wished there was some way to live inside Adora. To be near her always. To cling to her like one of the tiny sea animals they had seen recently, clinging to rocks against the battering of the tide. It had been six months since they had defeated Horde Prime. Six months of cleaning, rebuilding, making amends, and a two months long trip meeting up with the Star Siblings to help another planet. With more such trips planned for the future. 

Six months of waking up next to Adora. 

Yet on mornings like this it still surprised her. Adora forgave her. Adora loved her back. Adora wanted her. 

“I just missed you that’s all.” Catra whispered into the crook of Adora’s neck as she held her.

“What? While I was sleeping?” Adora asked laughing with her whole body.

Catra thought,  _ Every moment of my life that you were not mine. _

“Yeah ya big dummy, I can’t have all your attention if you’re sleeping.” She said instead

Adora’s lips found Catra’s jaw and began to pepper kisses across her face to her lips. “I guess I’ll have to make up for missed time then.”

Would there ever be enough time in their lives to make up for all the missed time between them?

Catra kissed her back desperate for her touch. After their first kiss she had kept track of every kiss afraid it would be the last one. Until Adora made her lose count. 

1 I kissed Adora and we saved the world.

2 Adora kissed me in front of our friends in celebration.

3 Adora kissed me goodnight.

10 I kissed Adora good morning.

25 we kissed at the beach.

51 Adora kissed me and she tasted like saw dust and sweat after helping build houses all day. 

73 Adora kissed my ears 

105 Adora kissed the inside of my wrist.

106 Adora kissed my shoulder.

107 Adora kissed my belly button.

108 she kissed my hip

109 my knee

110 all of me

“Adora,” Catra gasped, gripping the sheets at Adora’s hip as she felt the blunt pressure of her fingernails raking through the short hairs on her stomach. Adora kissed her neck as Catra pulled on her loose hair. Adora rubbed at the base of Catra’s ears making them twitch and flicker sending a shock of pleasure down her spine

Catra wrapped her leg over Adora and pulled her closer. She gasped and moaned as Adora rucked her sleep shirt up to palm at her small breasts.

“Adora... mmmh Oh Fuck Adora.” Catra rasped as they both pulled and pushed against each other. Adora pulling her forward to suck and pinch at her nipples. Catra pushing Adora’s hips back to yank and shuffle her shorts off. 

As Adora continued sucking and licking at her chest and neck Catra wrapped her hand around the outside of Adora’s thigh to pull her leg up and over Catra’s hip. The rough motion made Adora unlatch from her spot on Catra’s clavicle and gasp before diving into kissing her lips again. Catra pushed Adora’s tank top down off her shoulders to expose her breasts and flushed nipples, trapping the material around her waist. 

Catra reached between their bodies to touch the wet heat between Adora’s legs. This was something that still took Catra’s breath away a bit. How wet Adora would get. Wet from her kisses and her touch. Then she would let her touch her. Had let her taste her. She had learned from Adora and with Adora that so much more than she had ever imagined was pleasurable. 

Never in teenage Catra’s fantasies had she thought the stickiness and messiness would arouse her. She’d also never thought she’d let someone hear her purr and keen the way she did when she gave over to Adora pleasuring her. 

Catra had loved Adora for so long and wanted her so badly that the pleasure of touching, tasting, smelling, being with Adora was still overwhelming. 

She felt overwhelmed by the heat of Adora’s body as she pushed two fingers inside of her. The pressure and the slickness of her was enough to make Catra moan into their kiss before Adora’s mouth fell open and she gasped for air. Catra retracted her claws fully as she curled her fingers against Adora’s inner walls to thrust into her. Adora held onto both sides of Catra’s face as she kept trying to kiss her, all the while fucking herself back onto Catra’s fingers seeking out her pleasure. 

Most of the time it was Adora doing the fucking between them. Catra reveled in the fact that Adora could really hold her down when she wanted to. Could make Catra surrender to the pleasure of her own body. Had made Catra come over and over again on her own fingers and with her tongue. Adora had lifted her up to move her up the bed the second time they had sex, and that’s when she realized that it wasn’t just sexy when Adora showed off how strong she was, it was arousing. Not to mention the imposing force She Ra could be. 

Not today though. Not on the morning where Catra had woken up raw and aching with the miracle of waking next to this woman. 

Catra sucked on Adora’s ear letting her tongue rasp against the sensitive skin before kissing her neck as Adora cried out her name over and over. Catra used her other hand to reach behind Adora to wrap her fist around her hair to pull her head back. Adora moaned and whined with pleasure and Catra could feel that pleasure echoed in the pressure on her own fingers as Adora’s pussy pulsed. 

“Oh please, Please Catra more!” Adora demanded. Catra obliged her by filling her with another finger. 

After a moment Catra relented the pressure on Adora’s hair and reached down between their bodies with her other hand. Fucking Adora with both hands from this angle was much harder, but it meant she could rub her clit with equal pressure as she was fucking into her. 

Adora clung to her, using her shoulders as leverage to fuck herself harder. The rocking, thrusting motion made Adora’s breasts bounce in the space created between them. Adora’s breasts were larger than Catra’s and were so soft. The sight of them distracted her for a moment before Adora’s cries of pleasure hit a staccato beat of, “Ah ah ah ah.” 

Adora was so wet Catra could feel it pooling in the palm of her hand and running down the back of her wrist. 

“Come on Adora,” Catra purred, “Come for me.”

Catra applied more pressure to Adora’s clit as she watched her jerk and grind down in search for her orgasm. She could feel the exact moment it hit her as her pussy gripped and pulsed around Catra’s fingers the rest of Adora shook and moaned in her arms. 

Adora seemed almost fragile as she came down from her high. Disoriented and so open. Catra slowly pulled her fingers out from Adora’s body and she shivered. Catra held her hand up to the now bright sunlight coming through their window to let Adora’s wetness shine on her fingers. 

“Look at that Princess,” Catra giggled letting the sticky wetness create a web between her fingers. “I think I won.” 

“Stoooop,” Adora groaned flopping onto her back and draping her arm over her eyes. “Stop showing me how disgusting I am.” 

“Uh you’re wrong, I think you’re actually really delicious,” Catra retorted before running her tongue between her fingers. 

When Catra looked back at Adora her pupils were still blown wide and she was biting her bottom lip enticing Catra to come closer. 

Catra ignored the drying wetness on her hand and leaned over to kiss Adora and grope one of her breasts. 

“I love you,’ Adora whispered, rubbing at the fur at the base of Catra’s tail. 

Catra almost had to resist tearing up again at those words. She would never get sick of hearing them or saying them. “I love you too Adora.” 

Catra pulled away and Adora whined, “Don’t I get a chance to taste you too?”

Catra giggled as she crawled down the bed flicking her tail in the air to tease. “Hmm maybe I’ll let you have a taste of me for dessert tonight. Right now I’m hungry for breakfast.” Then she hopped off the bed and sauntered across the room. “Good luck getting your tank top off!” She laughed as Adora threw herself around on their bed trying to wiggle the top over her hips. 

Catra watched her struggle and knew that nothing, nothing in this whole universe was greater than her love for this goofy, beautiful, powerful, amazing woman. 


End file.
